1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system for processing a media, including a media transport path, an imaging station arranged along the media transport path, a displacement device that controllably displaces the media along the media transport path relative to said imaging station, and a controller assembly.
2. Description of Background Art
In known imaging systems the media is positioned relative to the imaging station by means of commonly known transport pinches, which are driven by electric motors. The increasing demands for higher image quality and speed result in increasingly strict demands of positioning precision of the media with respect to the imaging station. For example, in a printing system, where an image of marking material is applied on a print media, the print media is displaced stepwise relative to the printing station such that the image can be applied in several swaths. In such systems, print media has to be positioned at the exact required position when the marking material is applied. Any deviation of the position of the print media relative to the printing station may result in a degraded image quality, as a result of misplacement of particles of marking material on the print media. In general, due to the stricter positioning requirements, it becomes increasingly more difficult to satisfy the strict positioning tolerances. This imposes higher requirements for the mechanical construction of the displacement device of the media and for the specifications of the electrical drive that is used for driving the displacement device. In general, this leads to an increasingly more complex and expensive construction of the known imaging systems.